minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SilentWalker03/Star Shield: Full Story
Previously in MCSM: The Series "Time in..." the narrator said, but Jeffrey stopped the narrator and said: Those little fools didn't now who I am! I will going to avenge myself after they almost kill me! Will those fools will become successful in finding and defeat me or they will become the one that will witness my real power? Find out soon! "Why?" the narrator said. "Continue what do you want to say!" Jeffrey said. "I'm done, you said what I'm saying." the narrator replied. ----- "The past needs the help of our heroes. Will they succeed or they will become one of Jeffrey's victims?" The narrator said. "What are you saying!" Jeffrey said. "Nothing," the narrator said. "Shut up, I must get and destroy the shield!" Jeffrey said. The danger came. No one can stop Jeffrey from destroying the armor and its owner. The hero will give his all to win against the villain. The story continues during the armor is created... "Behold, the Star Shield Armor!" Bob said. "Hmm, the armor that no one could break except a thing: time." Bill said to Jessie. "Wrong, time isn't the armor's weakness. The armor is invulnerable from arrow shots." Valorad said. "A strong armor which nothing in the universe can pierce..." the young Ivor said as he appeared from the builders. "Ivor!" Bill welcomed Ivor to the cave. "Well, hello!" Ivor said. They go out into the cave. Bill talked to Jessie about the precaution of the armor that he will wear. Jessie wear the armor afterwards. They went Old Diamond Town and they saw Nicolas' cousins, Alex and Edward. "Hello, newcomers!" Josh said to the three. "Well hello, you look cool than ours." Edward said. "The Dirt Village is where we live. Our parents died when we were young and brother take care of me. Years later, we decided to move to Diamond Town, with my uncle Nicolas. I wish that I could be a hero, like you guys. The world needs heroes, and you guys are one of them. Protect this town." Alex said to Josh. "Thank you, and how did you know about us?" John said. "Uncle told all about you guys!" Alex answered happily to John. "Arker, come here." Bill said. "I can't trust a liar, Bill. What's up!" Taryn said. "Arker, this potion can weaken the armor and crush the user into shreds!" Bill said as he give a special potion to Taryn. "There's a saboteur, a traitor among us." Valorad said to Bob. Midnight came. The Undead and Bone appeared and destroy the town. The gang and the crafters engaged attack against them. The siblings were helped by Nicolas and they are rescued. Edward suddenly jumped from the balloon, and Alex cried. Edward approached the gang and joined the fight. Edward was bitten by a zombie and he can't fight longer anymore. He used his sacrificial bombs and attacked it to himself. A huge number of zombies attacked Edward and he activated the bomb. It exploded and the zombies disappeared without a trace. Ivor trowed the cure into the undead and it cause effect. The zombies returned back to normal. The gang felt sorry to Alex and they saw the Balloon was destroyed by the raging hurricane. The gang saw Jeffrey but Bill appeared. "Are you Jeffrey?" Josh said. "I am Bill, not that traitor!" Bill said. Sean appeared and told the gang that they must repair the machine and protect from the hostile mobs at all further costs. Suddenly, Undead Bone appeared and destroyed the city. Nicolas died fighting against the undead. Sean repaired the machine and the gang and crafter fighted the Undead. ----- "Next time..." the narrator said. "Shut up!" Jeffrey said. Category:Blog posts